RAINY!
by park hyun soo
Summary: Republis,   Rainy! Hujan, aku benci hujan..karena hujan mangingatkanku pada seuatu yang menyedihkan...Just a Story of life's Journey!   ..yunjae couple,  next chapter di tunggu aja..selamat menikmati.. maaf kalau mengecewakan.. T T
1. Chapter 1

By: Park Hyun Soo

Yunjae(yaoi) ^^

Cast: Yunjae couple! ^^

Genre: g tau apa genrenya..

Wes,,,pokoknya selamat menikmati aja...

**Warning: FF.a rada geje(geje akut) di anjurkan bagi yang benci kegejean akut mohon jangan marah,, soalnya ini FF pertama hyun.. hyun minta maaf (*bows m(_,,,_)m**

**EYD=Thypo,kacau balau (maaf)**

**"Menerima segala kritikan ^^v"**

**Just prolog..**

**Rainy! **

_Hujan, aku benci hujan..karena hujan mangingatkanku pada seuatu yang menyedihkan..._

_Jaejoong pov._

_Hujan, aku benci hujan..karena hujan mangingatkanku pada seuatu yang menyedihkan...  
>Aku yang selalu saja hidup sendirian...<em>

_11 tahun..._

_Ya 11 tahun aku harus hidup sendirian didunia yang kejam ini..._

_Tanpa seorang ibu.._

_Tanpa seorang ayah..._

_Tanpa ada seorang pun..._

_11 tahun yang lalu…_

_11 tahun yang lalu aku memang memilikki sebuah keluarga seperti halnya keluarga yang lain…._

_Bermain bersama keluarga…_

_Mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua…_

_Namun hal itu tidak terjadi padaku, pada hidup ku…._

_Umurku saat itu adalah 4 tahun dan kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai…_

_Hujan, dengan saksi hujan aku dan ibuku keluar dari rumah besar itu….._

_Hujan, di tengah hujan ibuku mengendongku, membawaku ke sebuah rumah kecil…_

_Rumah nenekku…._

_2 tahun setelah perceraian itu ibuku meninggal….._

_Kanker, itulah yang dokter katakan padaku…._

_Hujan, _

_Dengan bunga mawar putih, mawar kesayangan ibuku, mawar yang ku genggam di tangan mungilku, tangan yang bergetar karena menahan tangis, tangan yang bergetar karena kedinginan, dan tangan yang bergetar karena takut…._

_Hujan,_

_Ibuku bilang aku tidak boleh menangis, ibuku bilang kalau aku harus menjadi anak yang kuat…_

_Apa aku bisa tanpa mu ibu?_

_Apa aku bisa, itulah yang ku pikirkan saat ini…_

_Hujan,_

_Baju hitam yang ku pakai saat ini sudah basah kuyup, _

_Payung? Untuk apa?_

_Hujan, _

_Aku melihat nenekku, keluarga satu-satunya yang ku miliki sekarang.._

_Nenek menangis, meratapi kepergian anak perempuan satu-satunya…_

_Bunga yang ku genggam makin ku genggam erat…_

_Wajahku ku buat sedatar mungkin, agar tidak ada yang tau kalau aku menahan tangis…_

_Terutama ibuku…_

_Hujan…_

_Aku mulai berjalan menghampiri makan ibuku, dan meletakkan bunga mawar putih itu di dekat nisannya…._

_Aku tersenyum, apakah sudah terlihat tulus?_

_Apa sudah terlihat manis senyum yang aku lengkungkan ini ibu?_

_Ekspresiku saat ini adalah tersenyum, kusentuh kepala nisan ibuku dan akupun kembali melengkungkan senyumku di balik hujan yang menyembunyikan tangisanku…_

_Hujan,,,sembunyikan tangisanku dari ibuku….._

_Hujan.._

_Aku dan nenek ku memutuskan untuk pindah, pindah dari kota kecil ini. Kami berdua pindah ke seoul, menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil._

_Kecil memang tapi untuk 2 orang ini sangat cukup, nenek mengelus kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja sambil tersenyum kecut padanya._

_Mungkin kini aku tidak akan bisa lagi menjadi seorang jaejoong yang ceria,_

_Mungkin juga aku tidak akan bisa lagi menjadi jaejoong yang banyak bicara,_

_Dan mungkin aku juga tidak bisa lagi menjadi jaejoong yang seaktif dulu._

**_Karena hujan sudah membawa pergi jaejoong yang dulu….._**

**_Karena hujan juga telah melunturkan kebahagiaan milikku…._**


	2. Chapter 2

By: Park Hyun Soo

Yunjae(yaoi) ^^

Cast: Yunjae couple! ^^

**Warning: FF.a rada geje(geje akut) di anjurkan bagi yang benci kegejean akut mohon jangan marah,, soalnya ini FF pertama hyun.. hyun minta maaf (*bows m(_,,,_)m**

**EYD=Thypo,kacau balau (maaf)**

**"Menerima segala kritikan ^^v"**

**Flashback!  
>Just a Story of life's Journey! <strong>

**Rainy! **

_Hujan, aku benci hujan..karena hujan mangingatkanku pada seuatu yang menyedihkan..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1..<p>

**Rainy! **

Lusuh mungkin itulah yang di katakan oleh orang-orang jika melihat keadaan bocah kecil ini. Sepatu yang sudah bolong di sana-sini, baju yang sudah usang, tas yang penuh jahitan tangan di sana-sini, dan juga topi entah berwarna apa kini terpasang apik di kepalanya. Bocah itu berhenti sebentar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke semua orang yang kini telah melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik. Wajahnya yang tertutup topi lusuh itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas awan dan tersenyum sinis.

Dengan menghela nafas bocah kecil ini kembali berjalan dalam diam. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan orang tentang dirinya, ataupun betapa lusuhnya dia sekarang.

Kini bocah itupun sampai pada sebuah toko busana, mengintip sedikit ke arah jendela etalase. Menjjinjitkan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk mengintip sebuah tas abu-abu yang terpampang apik di dalam toko itu. Mata bulatnya tak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah tas abu-abu nan cantik itu. Tangan kecil sebelah kirinya dia tempelkan pada kaca besar itu sedangkan tangan kanannya kini menggenggam erat tas selempang lusuhnya.

Matanya mulai berair namun dengan cepat dia mengusap air yang keluar dari matanya itu dengan kaos lengannya.

"Yack, sedang apa kau di sana!" Seru seorang perempuan yang keluar dari dalam toko tersebut. Bocah kecil itupun kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya, saat itulah si wanita itu langsung mendorong tubuh kecilnya ke kubangan air.

"Kau lagi, sudah aku bilangkan jangan berdiri di depan toko, kau tau itu akan mengotori kacanya!" Teriaknya pada bocah kecil yang kini mencoba berdiri dari kubangan itu.

"...". Wanita itu kemudian masuk kedalam dan mengambil lap dan semprotan pembersih setelah itu dia menyemprotkannya pada kaca toko.

"Pergi sana dan jangan datang kemari." Ucap wanita itu ketus.

'Berdirilah dan jangan teteskan air matamu' Ucapnya dalam hati.

'Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk tidak menangis, jadi sekarang berdirilah dan tegakkan kepalamu, tegakkan kepalamu Kim Jaejoong' Semangatnya dalam hati.

Pakaian yang dia pakai kini malah menjadi lebih lusu lagi karena kubangan kotor itu, entah dari mana kubangan air itu muncul yang dia ingat kemarin malam tidak hujan. Di ambilnya topi yang kini juga telah basah di perasnya lalu dia masukkan ke dalam tas. Tak di pedulikan tas yang kini juga ikutan basah karena rembesan dari topi yang masih basah.

Menangis, mungkin itulah yang akan di lakukan anak-anak lain jika mengalami kejadian sepertinya. Kim Jaejoong bukan anak seperti itu, dia sudah berjanji pada almarhum ibunya untuk tidak menangis dan tak akan pernah menangis lagi untuk menjadi anak yang lebih kuat.

Takut, tentu saja dia takut. Bagaiman bisa seorang anak seusianya hidup tanpa ayah dan ibu, dia hanya tinggal bersama neneknya yang sudah renta.

Bagaimana bisa juga anak sekecil dia harus mencari uang sendiri, bekerja di pagi buta untuk mengantarkan koran dan susu dan berangkat sekolah setelahnya.

Capek tentu saja tapi inilah hidup, seberapa tidak senangnya kau inilah hidup dari takdir yang harus kau jalani.

Kembali pada bocah kecil ini, lanhkah kaki-kaki kecilnya menyusuri jalanan yang kini mulai rame akan pejalan kaki. Tubuh kecilnya membelah tubuh-tubuh dewasa yang kembali memandangnya aneh akibat penampilannya yang tampak lebih lusuh dari penampilannya sebelumnya. Langkah kakinya kini semakin cepat saat banyak mata yang kini mulai memperhatikannya dan juga bisikan-bisikan menusuk telinga. "Lari, ya larilah Jaejoong." Ucapnya yang kini tengah mencoba untuk berlari. Langkag kakinya semakin dia percepat, dan akhirnya kini dia berlari. Lari dari semua mata yang memandangnya jijik, lari dari semua bisikan menyakitka telinganya, dan lari dari malu.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu terus berlari, tak di hiraukannya sepatunya yang mulai menganga. Tak di pedulikan banyaknya orang yang dia tabrak dan memaki-maki dirinya.

"Dasar gembel!" Teriakan inilah yang membuat sakit telinganya. Dia buka gembel, dia juga bukan pengemis. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang memang tidak punya apa-apa untuk dia pakai.

Bukan maunya hidup seperti ini, jangan salahkan dia juga dia berpenampilan seperti ini. Neneknya memang membelikannya baju, memang tak sebagus ataupun semahal di toko. Tapi setidaknya pakaian itu muat dan nyaman baginya.

Bruuuk!

Jika kau sedang kesal ataupun marah maka larilah dengan kencang dan berteriaklah. Lepaskan semua kemarahanmu pada angin dan angin akan membawanya pergi.

"Jaejoong bukan gembel, Jaejoong bukan pengemis. Jaejoong kerja keras mencari uang untuk Jaejoong dan nenek." Ucapnya. Tubuh kecilnya tersungkur di tanah, wajahnya tertutup poni halusnya. Tak ada niatan untuk bangun dari jatuhnya, apa kau menangis? Apa itu sakit?...

"Tidak sakit, ini sama sekali tidak sakit," Sekali lagi ucapnya menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat, tak di pedulikan goresan-goresan berwarna merah di telapak tangannya. Rambutnya kotor akibat debu, baju yang lusuh itupun menjadi kecoklatan. Wajah putihnya kotor akibat debu, tas selempang yang sebelumnya berada di pundaknya kini tergeletak di tanah pasrah di tanah. Mata bulatnya memandang tas lusuhnya dan saat dia akan meraihnya. Di saat itulah dia menemukan sebuah jahitan yang membentuk sebuah huruf "JAEJOONG ADALAH YANG PALING KUAT". Saat itulah dia ingat tas selempang ini adalah hadaih terakhir dari ibunya saat dia berulang tahun ke 5.

Dengan perlahan bocah kecil inipun bangkit dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh tadi. Jahitan dari tangan neneknya menyamarkan huruf-huruf itu. Di sentuhnya tulisan itu, dan—

"Ibu," Ucapnya lirih. Tangannya gemetaran, bibir bawahnya di gigit begitu dalam dan matanya mulai memerah. Menahan tangis. Dia tak mau mengakui kalau dia menangis saat ini.

_"Joongie-ah berjanjilah jika ibu tidak lagi ada di sampingmu maka kau harus jadi anak yang kuat,"_

_"Joongie-ah berjanjilah saat nanti ibu tidak ada di sampingmu kau harus menurut pada nenek."_

_"Joongie-ah, setelah berjanjilah pada ibu kau tidak akan menangis saat nanti ibu tak ada di sampingmu, dan kau harus berjanji pada ibu untuk menjadi anak yang kuat."_

Kata-kata terakhir dari sang ibu berputar begitu saja dalam otaknya. Air mata pun jatuh tak terkendali membasahi pipi mulusnya.

'Janji, kenapa begitu banyak janji?' Ucapnya dalam hati. Kau baru sadar, bahwa orang yang kau cintai memberimu sebuah tanda kan hari terakhirnya bersamamu.

Tangannya kini menggenggam erat tas itu dan memelukknya mencari sisa kehangatan dari sang ibu. Mengelus jahitan huruf itu mengeja satu persatu kata-katanya dan menangisi makna huruf itu.

Dan akhirnya malah makin deras air mata mu ketika kau merasakan rindu yang begitu menyesakkan.

_"Joongie kenapa kau menangis?"_ Sebuah suara halus membangunkanmu dan membewamu pada masa saat tangan hangat itu menyentuh kepalamu halus dan lembut.

_"Joongie tidak menangis ibu,"_ Kau pun tersentak saat kau mendengar suara cempreng milik anak kecil. Yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dari mu, dan ternyata itu adalah dirimu sendiri.

Saat itu jika kau merasa takut kau akan memeluknya.

Saat kau merasa sedih kau akan memeluknya.

Saat kau merasa marah kau juga akan memeluknya.

Tapi sekarang siapa yang kau peluk? Nenekmu?

Apa kau tega melihatnya khawatir saat melihatmu sedih, tegakah kau jika nenekmu malah menyalahkan dirinya karena tak dapat membuat mu bahagia dan merasa bersalah pada ibumu.

Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?

Menangis, jika kau memang ingin menangis. Menagislah sekeras mungkin, jika ada hujan maka hujan yang akan menyembunyikan air matamu.

Bocah lusuh itu kini jaduh terduduk dan akhirnya menumpahkan tangisannya dengan menekukkan kedua lututnya.

"Huwaaa" Berteriaklah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega, dan menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang.

Bocah kecil inipun menumpahkan air matanya yang selama ini dia pendam karena sebuah janji. Menumpahkan tangisnya pada rasa rindu kan tangan hangat dan tubuh hangat miliknya, milik ibunya.

Sesenggukan kecilnya masih terdengar ringan, kini dia sudah lagi terduduk dan menegis dengan keras. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan pulang sambil mendekap tas nya dengan erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskannya, masih dengan sesenggukan kecil dia mngusap air mata dan ingusnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya yang kecil. Langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti saat tak sengaja langkahnya malah membawanya ke sebuah sekolah TK dan SD yang sepertinya menjadi satu itu. Kakinya perlahan melangkah dan mendekati pagar sekolah itu. Matanya memandang sekelompaok siswa ataupun siswi yang dia antarkan orang tuanya. Kecupan di pipi kiri dan kanan, sentuhan lembut di kepala, dan ucapan semangat dari kedua orang tuamu. Menyenangkan.

"Dulu joongie pernah merasakannya juga," Ucapnya lirih. Bocah kecil ini hanya bisa meremas dadanya. Sakit, iri semuanya menjadi satu saat kau melihat betapa bahagianya orang lain dan kau tidak. Bocah kecil ini pun mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menjauh dari sekolah itu. Tidak, dia bukannya iri karena dia tidak dapat bersekolah di sana, namun yang dia irikan adalah sebuah kebersamaan dengan keluarganya. Keluarga yang dulu pernah dia miliki, sampai sebuah tragedi itu terjadi. Apa kau tahu sebuah pertengkaran antara suami istri sebaiknya jangan kau perlihatkan kepada anakmu. Akan lebih baik jika tidak tahu sama sekali, karena itu akan menjadi beban psikologis bagi anak usia dini.

Langkah kaki kecilnya tertatih-tatih akibat luka di kedua lututnya, kedua tangannya yang kecil masih mendekap tas selempangnya. Tas yang talinya terputus akibat terjatuh tadi, mungkin sebagian orang-orang akan langsung membuang tas yang lusuh seperti itu. Tapi bagi bocah ini, hal itu tak akan terjadi karena inilah harta terakhir yang di berikan ibunya. Apa kau tahu jangan berjalan dengan air mata di matamu karena itu akan membuat pengeliahatnmu terganggu.

Brukk!

"Hikz..hikz..Jaejoong jangan menangis karena jatuh, Jaejoong bangkitlah." Kau mencoba menyemangati dirimu sendiri. Coba kau lihat keadaanmu sekarang, kau berusaha berdiri namun kau gagal. Bajumu makin kotor karena kau jatuh di tempat yang kotor lagi. Lengan panjang bajumu juga basah karena seringnya kau menyeka air matamu di sana. Kau mencoba untuk bangkit lagi dan kau pun berhasil, tapi kau masih diam di sana dan menutup wajahmu dengan lengan bajumu. Kau menangis lagi, denagn meniriakkan nama ibumu kau menangis sambil berdiri di sana.

"Ibu, ibu, ibu,,hikz." Menangislah~

Gluduk~

Mendung, pagi-pagi seperti ini kenapa mendung?

Apa langit tau kesedihanmu?

Apa langit juga tidak tahu bahwasannya ada seorang bocah kecil yang sedang menangis?

Bagaimana kalau dia basah?

Gluduk~

Bocah kecil itu masih menangis dan memanggil nama ibunya, bagaimana dengan orang-orang?

Abaikan mereka, karena mereka juga mengabaikan bocah kecil ini.

Tes, tes...

Satu-persatu tetesan hujan turun menghantam bumi, dan stu persatu orang-orang pun mulai merasakan hujan akan datang. Maka carilah tempat berlindung.

"Hikz..hikz...Jaejoong tidak menangis ibu, Jaejoong anak yang kuat." Ucapnya yang tak mau melepaskan sebelah tangannya yang kini masih menutupi matanya.

SAAAAAA!

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya, semua orang berlari maencari tempat berteduh dari hujan yang deras ini. Padahal pagi ini tak ada ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan akan turun hujan tapi kenapa sekarang hujan?

"Hwaaa~ ibu,hikz..ibu..hikz..." Bocah itu meraung-raung memanggil ibunya. Tangannya kini tak menutupi sebagian wajahnya, karena sekarang kedua tangan kecilnya mendekap tas selempang usang miliknya yang paling berharga.

Hujan memutar memori otaknya tentang sebuah tragedi yang tak mau dia ingat.

Hujan juga mengingatkannya tentang bagaimana ibunya mendekapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hujan juga mengingatkannya pada seorang yang dulu pernah ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah.

Hujan juga mengingatkannya akan pemakaman orang yang paling sangat dia cintai, yang paling ia cintai, yang paling ia rindukan dialah ibu, ibunya.

"Jaejoong tidak menangis ibu, Jaejoong baik-baik saja, Jaejoong orang yang kuat!" Serunya pada langit, mencoba berteriak untuk berpesan pada langit agar menyampaikan seruannya itu pada ibunya yang kini ada di surga.

"Jaejoong orang yang kuat ibu, Jaejoong tidak menangis ini karena hujan yang membuat mata Joongie jadi perih." Kau lengkungkan senyumanmu dan tetap menengadah ke atas langit.

"Ibu, lihatlah aku tersenyum. Apa aku sudah menjadi kuat," Ucapmu bohong. Kau masih saja menengadahkan kepalamu ke atas, kau ingin memperlihatkan deretan gigimu ke ibumu dia tas walaupun kau sedang menangis.

"Pegal," Kau mengeluh karena kau terlalu lama menengadah ke langit. Langit yang kini menjatuhkan bergalon-galon airnya ke bumi. Bocah kecil ini pun mulai mengigil kedinginan, tapi tak ada niatan pun untuk beranjak pergi dari tempatnya yang sekarang. Bocah kecil yang berdiri di tengah hujan deras sendirian, berpura-pura kuat padahal menggigil kedinginan.

Berpura-pura tersenyum padahal menangis, berpura-pura berani padahal takut. Akhirnya tibuh kecil itupun meringsut, dan meringkuk dalam dinginnya hujan.

...

Cklak!

"Aku pulang," Setelah pintunya tertutup namja ini langsung melepas sepatunya.

"Oh, Jaejoong kau sudah pulang ya," Ucap seorang wanita tua yang kini sedang meletakkan peralatan makan ke sebuah meja kecil di lantai

"Hn," Jawab seorang namja bernama Jaejoong yang kini juga sedang mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sang wanita tua itu.

"Makan dulu sebelum pergi sekolah," Ucapnya sambil menagmbilkan semangkuk kecil nasi untuk sang cucu.

"Nenek, hari ini aku akan ujian kelulusan SMP," Ujarnya tenang sambil menerima semangkuk kecil nasi yang di sodorkan ke arahnya.

"Benarkah? Wah setelah ini kau akan masuk SMU, cucuku sudah besar rupanya," Ujar wanita yang kini sedang mengacak-acak rambut cucu satu-satunya itu. Tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong, satu tangannya menangkup tangan neneknya yang berada di kepalanya dan meletakkannya ke pipi kirinya.

"Hangat," Ucapnya.

"Kemarilah dan peluk nenek," Tanpa di perintah dua kali Jaejoong pun langsung meraih uluran tangan neneknya. Saat ini nenek dan cucunya itu saling berpelukan, buakn pelukan yang menuntut tapi pelukan yang penuh sayang sang nenek untuk cucunya.

"Aku sayang nenek."

"Nenek juga sayang Joongie," Kaget, karena neneknya masih saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya padahal dia sudah sebesar ini.

"Joongie-ah sudah lepaskan nenek, badanmu keras sekali badan nenek jadi sakit," Ujar nenek Jaejoong.

"Hn," Nenek Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeluk Jaejoong kembali.

...

"Tuan muda anda sudah bangun," Sapa seorang kepala pelayan pada pemuda yang sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur.

"Nde, paman apa aku bangunnya terlalu pagi ya, Kenapa sepi sekali? " Tanya pemuda itu yang kini sedang clingukan ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Itu tidak benar tuan muda, tuan besar sedang menghadiri rapat ke jepang," Jelas kepala pelayan itu sopan.

"Kim Junsu, Kau sudah bangun nak!" Seru seorang dari arah belakang namja yang di ketahui namanya Kim Junsu itu.

"Ayah, Ibu!" Teriaknya senang.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ayah dan ibu?" Tanya seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah memiliki seorang anak.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mu ibu, ayah," Ucapnya Junsu girang. Namja yang bernama Junsu itupun langsung berlari dan memeluk ibunya dan mulai bergelayut manja. Ayahnya juga mengelus-elus kepala sang anak dengan gemas dan sayang.

...

"Andai nona dan tuan muda kecil masih ada di sini, pasti yang saat ini tuan Kim peluk bukan nyonya dan tuan muda Kim Junsu." Ucap salah satu pelayan yang bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur.

TBC

bingung ni ff mau di bikin gimana? maaf kalau menecewakan,, *bows*

Sebelumnya hyun mau minta maaf, g bisa bales reviewnya T^T) maaf...

Buat

dadon247am, jungsoji, Makoto Kajiwara terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya sudah review FF pertama hyun… (/^0^)/

Terutama Makoto Kajiwara dan jungsoji kritiknya membangun, akan hyun coba lagi biar lebih sempurna FFnya ^^

terima kasih reviewnya, itu sangat membangun ^^


End file.
